zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Crosses And Swords: Prologue
The end of the 19th century is coming close. I haven´t lived here in London for very long, but I´m glad I was there to see it. My name is Dr. Judith Laverne Hopps, or simply Judy among friends. I used to live in the countryside of England with my carrot farming family, but eventually moved into London to pursue my career. I worked as an archaeologist at the British Museum ran by Sir Lionheart, as I was the only rabbit in the whole establishment. It wasn´t all just paperwork among those old geezers, though. I got to engage in several adventures in discovering lost artifacts around the world for the museum. It wasn´t easy. All sorts of dangers awaited me wherever I went, and sometimes I had run-ins with my archenemy Jack Savage. He used to be a normal archaeologist like me, but eventually greed overtook him and nowadays he works for shady organizations and black markets. He is an unscrupulous crook who only listens to his wallet. Still, the dangers weren´t that much for me, and the museum got what it wanted. Tricky at times yes, but it was not as rough as it sounded. But things took an unexpected turn. One night after closing time in the museum, somebody entered the museum. I remember how the lights went out and somebody knocked me out. After that, something had been stolen. They were mystical Celtic cross pendants, which were rumored to have the powers of the Druids in them. I didn´t believe in supernatural matters back then, so I thought it was just a myth. Something was shady about it, though. According to Chief Bogo from Scotland Yard, these weren´t as expensive as other treasures in the museum. Whoever stole them truly believes in their power. From the crime scene, they found a cork with the big letter R on it. Bogo went pale when finding it. That refers to a mysterious underworld figure simply referred to as "The Professor". Nobody knows who he is, but he is rumored to be the most evil genius in all of London. We were all skeptical about this, but we didn´t want the pendants to end up in wrong hands, magical or not. Lionheart told me that these pendants were donated to the museum by Nicholas Wilde, a wealthy bachelor living at Hyde Park. He worked as a parlor magician at the time, and was rumored to be a con-artist too. Everything referred him to being a link to this mystery. Since Scotland Yard was occupied that night, I volunteered to meet this mysterious fox and find out what he knew about the crosses. Little did I know that I would engage with him in an unbelievable adventure, discovering secrets about him along the way and building a very special bond with him. It was quite a story worth telling. Category:Of Crosses And Swords series Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Victorian Era stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV